Diario Vocaloid
by hey mary-chan
Summary: todo comienza con una mañana...una ruidosa, loca, y atolondrada mañana, que dara la bienvenida a un sin fin de locuras, de la mano de nuestros queridos vocaloids, aventuras, humor, parodias. sera mejor que te agarres fuerte, porque este viaje te enseñara a sacar de este mundo cruel, lo ironico y a veces hermoso de la vida.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, me llamo Mary, es un placer conocerlos, esta sera una serie de historias humor/parodia, algo así como un libro, no se, por ahora disfruten de la siguiente historia, espero su incondicional apoyo para continuarla, y nos leemos abajo, quizás les pueda interesar..._

...

 **CAPITULO 1: Un Inicio, No Del Todo Bien.**

Una hermosa mañana en la residencia vocaloid, todo transcurría en total calma. Los primeros y suaves rayos del sol que rozaban la superficie terrestre daban los buenos días a sus habitantes y en las ventanas se oía el dulce golpeteo del rocío contra el cristal, recuerdo de la tempestuosa noche pasada (si sonó tan cursi -.-). Daban a penas las 6:00 de la madrugada, el silencio reinaba en toda la sala, ni un solo ruido se escuchaba, ni el mas mínimo, hasta que...

En los pasillos se oyeron unos pasos, dueños de una despampanante chica de cabellos acuosos, sostenidos en 2 coletas (que hace despierta a esas horas) la joven iba muy sonriente, con una chispa de malicia en sus ojos aguamarinos, quien en una de sus manos sostenía un megáfono. Esta a su vez se acercaba con sigilo a cierto chico rubio que se hallaba sumergido en un profundo sueño, despreocupado de lo que posiblemente sucediera a su alrededor (pobre, no sabe lo que le espera).

Todos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones( los que lograron llegar), y nadie en toda la casa parecía con ganas de querer abrir los ojos...,bueno, la verdad es que el desmadre de anoche había sido brutal: algunos vidrios rotos, botellas vacías esparcidas por todo el piso -cortesía de Meiko Sakine-muchos de los muebles se encontraban sin el relleno, una ventana rota, Gumi encima de la nevera, (WTF?)... y Haku tirada en el piso abrazada a una Meiko que horas antes, había lanzado por la ventana al pez de Teto mientras gritaba: NADA, NEMO, BUSCA A TU PADRE!

Miku lentamente acercó el megáfono al oído de Len, tomando suficiente aire para...

-Miku:A DESPERTAR PENDEJO!

-Len:WUAAAAAAAAH!

-Rin:AHHHHH, YAAA! LENNN, PARA DE UNA BUENA VEZ...-Rin despertó tapándose azorada-mente los oídos (nada como despertar con el dulce y angelical chillido de una gata pariendo)

...

Luka, Teto, Kaito, Rin, Gakupo, Neru, Meiko (todos, menos Haku quien había sido trasladada a su habitación junto a Gumi, quien seguía sin saberse como termino encima de la nevera con tremenda resaca) escuchaban absortos la discusión entre len y Miku, en la sala principal (o lo que quedó de ella)

-Mary-chan( o sea yop XD): bien, ¿quien lo hizo?-mirada asesina.

-Len: -señalando con el dedo- Fue Miku.

-Miku:(sarcasmo) que obediente len, lo único que te falta es comenzar a ladrar.

-Mary: ya, cállense...y Miku, la verdad es que no sé que voy a hacer contigo...todas las mañanas es lo mismo. Los vecinos muy "amablemente" siempre vienen a quejarse y en serio que ya me estoy cansando de esta situación...SI ESTO SIGUE ASI TENDRE QUE TOMAR MEDIDAS EXTREMAS...

-Miku:(ofendida) ¿QUE? Me vas a disculpar "mamá", pero yo no soy la que formó todo este alboroto...todo es culpa de len.

-Len:(igual de ofendido) ¿YO?... descarada.

Mary: (obstinada) ya a callar!...sinceramente no tengo mucho tiempo para esto...-volviéndose hacia el grupo vocaloid, quien minutos antes habían permanecido muy juntos. Ante esta rápida acción, sus corazones pararon en seco,sus respiraciones se volvieron muy agitadas y se veían notablemente nerviosos- muy bien -sonaba calmada- necesito a uno...SOLO UNO, que me explique lo que exactamente paso anoche cuando salí...muy bien, espero

todos se miraron mutuamente, alguien, tan solo alguien, que pudiera pronunciar aun que sea, una frase completa, ante la aterradora, oscura y perturbadora aura de maldad que rodeaba a su máster...alguien, a la que solo ella tuviera un poco de compasión, a la que solo con unas palabras muy bien elegidas pudiera calmar, tanta sed de sangre, lagrimas y dolor (oh vamos, ni que yo fuera "mama cuando va a buscar tu boleta del colegio y sabes que de ese día no pasas" o "el Internet cuando se cae" )

-Rin:(nerviosa) ah... Len?

-Len: no, gracias...Kaito~

-Kaito: ¿me darás helado?

-Len: no tengo.

-Kaito: entonces no me apetece.

-Rin: ¿Luka?

-Luka: prefiero dejar de amar el atún antes que decir que si...¿que tal Neru?

-Neru:(enojada) tu si eres brava!... ¿por que no le dices a Gakupo?

-Lily: (algo harta de la monotonía ) YA BASTA! ESTO ES REALMENTE ESTUPIDO...ACABEMOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ CON ESTO...

-Mary:(sarcasmo) Si, Lily, querida - con mirada penetrante- ¿quieres decirme algo?

-Lily:(tartamudeando) yo... yo...la verdad es...que...queeeee...ehhh

-Mary: si, escucho~ (*risa malvada*muajajajajajajaja tu alma sera mía lily, no puedes escapar, muajajajaja... ok nop)

-Lily:( aun mas nerviosa) yo...pues...yo..yo...yo...AY NO PUEDO MASSSSS!- dijo soltando a llorar mientras salia corriendo por la puerta principal.

-Mary: humm...pobre...crei que ella podria soportarlo-tomando un respiro- es una pena, de verdad...hummm ...bueno, no hay que lamentarse, el que sigue~ u.u

Todos nuevamente se miran las caras( pobres) Lily, oh, pobre Lily, debe de haber quedado con un trauma de por vida ( si son exagerados). Bien, solo quedaba usar el ultimo recurso, la ultima salvación en esta tierra...y ese era...

-Nero: Master~

-Mary: hum... ¿que suced...(parando en seco)

alli estaba, con los ojos llorosos, su boca ligeramente entre-abierta y sus mejillas teñidas de un rosa opaco, temblando al puro estilo de una niña de 8 años ( espera! ¿no es un chico?)se retorcía nerviosamente las manos, mientras parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar...

-Mary:(internamente) OMG...no puede ser...ellos no...ELLOS NO... PUDIERON DESCUBRIR MI DEBILIDAD...NO!

-Nero: Master~

-Mary:(saliendo del asombro) qu...qu...¿que?

-Nero:(inocentemente) por favor, Master~, no nos castigues

-Mary:(al punto del colapso)¿Que?

-Len:( poniéndose al lado de Nero, imitando su misma expresión) por favor Master~, no nos castigues...gomen~

-Mary: NO PUEDE SER...- estaba totalmente lívida y algo roja- yo...yo... tengo que castigarlos...

-Len: por favor Master~, prometemos no volverlo a hacer , por fav...

No terminó de decir la frase cuando ya se había abalanzado sobre ellos dos, ahogándolos en un fuerte y caluroso abrazo.

-Mary:(arrancando a llorar) WUAAAAAAAAH! NO LO PUEDO SOPORTAR, SON TAN LINDOSSSSS (si, mi debilidad son los shotas) POR FAVOR PERDONENME, NO DEBI HACERLOS PASAR POR ESTO, LO SIENTO TANTOOOOOOO...

-Nero: Master debe calmarse

-Mary:(en la gloria) NO PUEDO!

-Len: Master~

-Mary: hummm...esta bien -soltándolos al instante- PERO NO VUELVAN A HACER ESO OTRA VEZ, ¿DE ACUERDO?...VAN A HACER QUE ME DE UN SOPONCIO.

-Nero:(volviendo a su estado normal) master~, cuente con ello

-Rin:(interrumpiendo el feliz momento) ¿ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NO ESTAMOS CASTIGADOS?

-Mary: si-sin dejar de ver a Nero- no tiene sentido que los culpe por algo que ocasionó Miku...

-Todos: VIVA!

-Mary:(arruinando el momento) corrección, ELLOS- señalando a Len y a Nero- no están castigados, ustedes si.

-Todos: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-Teto: pero ¿por que?, muy bien dijistes que no tiene sentido culparnos por algo que ocasionó miku

-Miku:(con sarcasmo) gracias, teto.

-Meiko:(un poco ebria) ring, ring... ¿que oyen mis oídos? Acaba de hablar la diva miss perfección...llevabas un buen rato callada, ¿eh Hatsune ?

-Miku: como sea- poniendo cara de niña tierna- ¿me vas a perdonar, onee-chan?

-Mary:(con voz melosa) aaahhh, que lindaaaa...claro que te perdono, pero el castigo no.

-Miku:(resignada) ugh... esta bien...gomen.

-Mary: muy bien, eso esta mejor...¿en que estaba? Ah si, en sus castigos.

-Todos: PERO ¿ POR QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-Mary: por la simple razón de que no todos están libres de culpa.

-Kaito:(inocentemente) no entiendo, la verdad es que yo no hice nada.

-Mary:¿no, Kaito?, ¿NO?

-Kaito: ahhh- dudando- eso creo.

-Mary: muy bien, hagamos esto rápido- levantándose del mueble- numero 1: Kaito Shion, no sé como lo hizo, pero misteriosamente, logró robarse las llaves de la heladera,y entre la confusión de la fiesta, se zambulló hasta la cocina, abriendo la nevera y vaciando todo su interior *10 cajas de helado napolitano con 12 unidades cada una, para ser exactos* resultado: no probé el helado y media fortuna se fue por el inodoro.

-Kaito: es que estaba muy ricooo~

-Mary:como castigo te quedas sin helado por 2 meses y ayudas a limpiar este desastre

-Kaito:(desesperado) ¿QUEEEE? ES MUCHO TIEMPO- lanzándose a llorar- a los pies de Master- MI HELADO!

-Mary: hummm... no me gusta verte sufrir...esta bien, 2 semanas sin helado y ayudas a limpiar este desastre.

-Kaito: pero...

-Mary: esa o la primera

-Kaito: esta bien...

-Mary: los siguientes: Kasane Teto, Akita Neru, Megurine Luka y Kamui Gakupo: Los 3 como bebieron y dañaron los muebles brincando sobre ellos- señala a su alrededor- tendrán como castigo limpiar este desorden, y vigilar que Kaito cumpla con su parte del trato.

-Gakupo: ¿QUEEEEEEEE, VIGILAR A KAITO? SI ESA ES UNA TAREA TITANICA!

-Mary:lo siento mucho, pero ustedes se lo buscaron, en especial tu, Luka, la verdad es que me decepcionas, ¿como es posible que siendo la mayor del grupo , no lograras controlar esta situación?

Luka: disculpa, pero yo a penas tengo 26...- dijo señalando acusadoramente a la Quimera- si hablamos de vieja, allí esta Teto, que tiene 31.

-Teto:¿QUE? Si todos saben que mi verdadera edad es de 15.

-Mary: si, y ademas, Teto a penas posee la suficiente madurez como para evitar incendiar la casa con una lupa .

-Teto: SI...espera ¿que?...(ese momento incomodo en que no sabes, si dar una patada o las gracias)

-Gakupo: (resignado) ya valimos.

-Mary: numero 3: Sakine Meiko, junto a Yowane Haku -la cual no esta aquí- por tomarse todas las reservas de Saque, romper una ventana y dejar a Gumi encima de la nevera, ayudaran a limpiar este sitio, pagaran la ventana rota y... Meiko...Meiko?...MEIKO! no puede ser, se quedó dormida...bueno... ya le diré cuando despierte.

-Kaito: yo la subo a su cuarto

-Mary: gracias Kaito~(que mono, no me puedo enojar con él) ok, ciertamente Lily no hizo nada, así que no se por que se asusto de ese modo. Y me quedaría Miku, muy bien,por ser la que organizó la fiesta, molestó a los vecinos y le jugo una broma*de muy mal gusto por cierto* a Len, tu castigo sera cocinar por un mes entero lo que se me antoje y ayudar a limpiar este lugar. LISTO "CASO CERRADO" SEÑORES.

-Miku: bien, creo que darte de comer no sera malo después de todo- con una chispa de malicia- es mas...hasta tendrá sus beneficios.

-Mary: sip, tienes razón Hatsune- acentuando una sonrisa sádica- si por alguna extraña coincidencia me llego a sentir mal, los resultados no te favorecerán en nadita, asi que asegúrate de no confundir el azucar, con veneno mata-ratas. ¿de acuerdo?

-Miku: hummm...lo intentare~

-Mary: bien, de todos modos tu seras la primera en ofrecer el pescuezo. Ok? Creo que ya terminamos...

-Neru: oye, oye, oye, un minuto, ¿y que pasa con lo que hicieron ese par- señala a Rin y Len- junto al inútil de mi hermano?

-Mary:ah se me olvidaba, Rin, por usar la aplanadora sin permiso (quien sabe para que) ayudaras a limpiar este lugar, ahora si "CASO CERRADO"

-Rin: oye, no fui la única que la usó- señala a los 2 rubios-exijo un juicio justo.

-Mary: linda Rin, ¿conoces la extorsión?

-Rin: ¿la extorsión?

-Mary: si, lo mismo que tu hicistes para que te ayudaran a sacar la aplanadora.

-Rin: ah, eso... jejeje...ehhhhhhhh... "CASO CERRADO"

-Mary: ok, ahora si creo que es todo.

-Teto: bueno, como sea -levantandose del mueble – si eso es todo, me disculpan, ire a alimentar a Bagguit- sale corriendo en direccion a la otra sala- Bagguit! cariño! mamá va por ti!

-Len: oh, shit!

-Mary: ¿que es lo que pasa?

-Neru: que va a alimentar a su pez.

-Mary: ¿y?

-Rin: que aqui va a ver entierro.

-Miku: específicamente el de Meiko Sakine

-Mary: no entiendo

-Gakupo: tu solo tápate los oídos si no quieres una sordera de por vida- pasándole unos tapones a todos- ok, ¿PREPARADOS?

-Todos: SI

-Mary:(preocupada) sigo sin entender

-Gakupo: ¿LISTOS?

-Todos: SI

-Mary:(desesperada) Gakupo, no me asustes...

-Gakupo: FUEGO...

-Teto: ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

(GRITO HARDCORE)

...

 _-Mary: ok, eso estuvo bien para ser la primera vez._

 _-Neru:¿puedo finalizar contigo?_

 _-Mary: claro, Neru-chan._

 _-Neru: muy bien, primero una pregunta...¿como es que sabiendo exactamente lo que paso, aun así decidiste interrogarnos?_

 _-Mary: fácil...me entere por el desorden y las cámaras de seguridad, pero pensé que no seria divertido si no los hacia sufrir...recuerden que en un principio este iba a ser el prologo dando la bienvenida al fanfiction._

 _-Neru: ya lo sabia_

 _-Mary: bueno, ya sera en otra ocasión. Obviamente esta sera una serie de historias humor/parodia que empezare a escribir. Comprendo que esta tal vez no fue de lo mejor pero las sugerencias siempre serán bienvenidas y pueden dar su opinión sobre lo que quieren que trate los siguientes capítulos. No soy muy buena con esto porque a penas estoy iniciando, pero a medida que avance, iré mejorando mi forma de escribirlas y plasmarlas. La locura regirá esta pagina, donde tus vocaloids preferidos serán los protagonistas._

 _-Neru: a medida que vayamos recibiendo su grato apoyo, y si vemos que el negocio avanza para bien, nuestra Master, estará especialmente agradecida por la oportunidad brindada y eso la animara a seguir escribiendo._

 _-Mary: confió en que nos la pasaremos en grande, por ahora, esperen la siguiente historia, dejen sus comentarios, hummm...estoy pensando si seria bueno el juego de la botella version vocaloid, o verdad y reto, ¿que pasaria si un vocaloid viaja a venezuela?, el primer examen, manual de supervivencia con Meiko Sakine, no es lo que piensas, vocaloid reaccioando a: (cualquier video), una salida al cine, pregunta a tus vocaloids lo que quieras ...esto y mucho mas...nos estamos viendo._


	2. Intento de drama fallido y una pelea

_**Hola, aqui el segundo capitulo, no olviden comentar**_

 _ **aviso: palabras vulgares y semi-fuertes, para dar emocion a la historia, ustedes saben**_

 _ **disfrutenlo y gracias por aguantar las estupideces de esta humilde escritora.**_

 _ **pero antes: esto va para una persona que escribio sobre mi fic anterior, el primer comentario, ya esa persona sabrá: mira, sobre el comentario de "te recomiendo saber mas sobre cada personaje vocaloid" pues estoy bien enterada sobre lo que es cada uno, obviamente se que Neru no es una vocaloid, sino una boukaloid o fanloid, en otras palabras, creada por fans, pero tambien soy consciente de que fue reconocida oficialmente por Crypton Future Media, lo mismo para Haku. Son mis favoritas, mas que Miku a pesar de su popularidad ,No me importa si sus voces no son originales, igual son hermosas, como la de Teto. Sobre lily, pues, es mi perspectiva sobre ella, cada quien le da la forma que quiere. Y sobre la historia, pues comprendo que es muy loca y falta de logica, pero ese es el chiste, que sea impredecible y bueno, obviamente no le puede agradar a todos. Obviamente sonaste un poco dura en el comentario, pero a pesar de todo, gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirlo. Otras personas te dirian "que te jodas y esas cosas" pero yo acepto cualquier clase de critica, constructiva como destructiva. Aunque por lo menos pudiste tener algo de consideracion, puesto que soy nueva, y saber que con el paso del tiempo tal vez pueda mejorar. Sobre tus gustos, pues dejame decirte , que al igual que tu he leido historias increibles que dan mucho de que hablar pero que desgraciadamente no a todas las personas les parece maravillosa, bueno, a ti no te agrado mi historia, no importa, no todos somos iguales.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir, tomare en cuenta tu comentario, pero no significa que haga especificamente lo que quieres, pues, es mi forma de pensar, es como Dios me hizo, y asi me voy a quedar. Claro, tratando siempre y en todo lo posible de mejorar y hacer destacar mis virtudes...**_

 _ **gracias, de todos modos**_

 _ **(perdón si soné ofendida)**_

 _ **chaito**_

 _ **...**_

 **Capitulo 2: Intento de Drama Fallido y una pelea.**

Otra hermosa y ordinaria mañana en la residencia vocaloid

...

.

...

.

...

..

..

.

...

..

o mas hermosa que ordinaria...

-Mary:(jalandose de los cabellos, mientras en una esquina- o como adoro llamarle "el rinconcitoemo"- se mecía desesperadamente)

de lejos la observaban Luka y Teto, ambas sentadas a una mesa, mientras disfrutaban de una deliciosa taza de té matutina*obvio, sólo Luka* , los demás, se encontraban en quiensabedonde?, haciendo quiensabeque?

-Teto: ¿que es lo que le pasa a Master?

-Luka:-sin darle importancia-no lo sé.

-Teto:(algo preocupada) ha estado así desde temprano, ¿sera que se siente mal?

-Luka:-volteando a mirar- hummm...no, definitivamente esta bien-nuevamente vuelve a tomar un sorbo de su te, mientras mira con aburrimiento una revista de farándula- humm... esto es estúpido... Katerinne Rodney, dice que al fin ha encontrado el amor de su vida...buff... con este ya van 7...a ver...humm...Flover V ¿hombre o mujer?...yo creo que las 2 ...ehhhh...el mundo se acabara en 2017, vaya, ya hasta pienso que soy inmortal...Krillin muere...otra vez...

-Teto:(aterrada) Luka-san, esto me esta asustando- sin apartar la vista de su master.

-Luka: en serio, no le pasa nada- mira hacia Mary.

-Mary:(en trance) no han comentado, no han comentado, no han comentado, no han comentado, no han comentado...

-Luka:(dudosa)humm...bueno como te dije, esta bien,solo esta... delirando.

-Teto: esto es malo...

-Luka:-volviendo a su revista-esta bien, se le pasará en un rato, ya veras.

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Teto:(dudosa) Luka-san

-Luka: hum...dime.

-Teto:-sin dejar de ver a su master- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Luka: ya la estas haciendo.

-Teto: entonces...¿puedo hacerte otra?

-Luka:(a veces, Luka quedaba atónita ante lo impredecible que podía llegar a ser Teto) ugh...pues...claro.

-Teto:(con voz monótona) dime...¿una persona puede volar?

-Luka:(obstinada) Teto...¿es en serio?...¿como se te ocurre preguntarme eso?

-Teto: por fiss, solo responde.

-Luka: esta bien... NO, una persona no puede volar, no tenemos alas como los pájaros...no puedo creer que me preguntes esto, hasta un niño lo sabe.

-Teto: pues parece que nuestra master no lo sabe.

-Luka: ¿por que lo dices?

-Teto: se quiere lanzar por la ventana

-Luka: ah, pensé que era otra cosa- sigue leyendo, para luego detenerse en shock y voltearse bruscamente- ¡NO MAMES¡

Mary ya había abierto la ventana, y estaba preparándose para saltar al vació, mientras lanzaba una triste y ultima mirada al ya mencionado dúo- las quiero, pero...

-Luka: TETO, AGARRALA SE VA A MATAR.

-Teto: ¿EN SERIO, AHORA ES QUE TE VAS A DAR CUENTA?

-Luka:-derribando la mesa- ¡SOLO AGARRALA! – corría velozmente hacia su master.

-Mary:Luka

-Luka: ¡DETENTE!

-Mary: pero-

-Luka: ¡NO LO HAGAS!-sus ojos se comenzaron a poner brillantes-NO LO HAGAS!

-Mary: pero Luk...-no termino de decir la frase, Luka ya la había atraído hacia si, presionándola contra su cuerpo mientras la protegia firmemente con los brazos, Teto miraba atonita *y no era la única* Rin, Neru,Len,Kaito, Gakupo y Gumi habían bajado apresuradamente las escaleras al oir tal alboroto, la escena de verdad, era unica de ver...

-Mary:(confundida) Lu-luka, ¿que...?

-Luka: no lo hagas-respondió casi en un susurro- ni se te ocurra

-Mary: yo...¿hacer que?

-Luka: eso, lanzarte por la ventana... ¿de verdad pretendías acabar con tu vida? ... -dijo soltándola y en tono de reproche- POR DIOS, TIENES ** AÑOS, A PENAS ESTAS COMENZANDO A VIVIR...NO TIENE SENTIDO ACABAR CON TU VIDA ASI...

-Mary: ah?

-Luka: COMPRENDO QUE ES TU PRIMERA VEZ EN FANFICTION, Y ESTES NERVIOSA PORQUE AUN NO HAN VISTO TU HISTORIA, PERO COÑO, SOLO HAN PASADO 6 PUTOS DIAS, ¿ESTAS LOCA? NO ES RAZON DE SUICIDIO...

-Mary: yoooooooooo...Lukita

-Luka: ¿QUE?

-Mary: ¿como se te ocurrió que yo me iba a matar?

-Luka: CASI ME DABAS UN INFARTO Y ... espera ¿que?

-Mary: Luka, ¿en serio me crees capaz de semejante cosa?

-Luka: ah, yo...yo...yo...- no pudo evitar que su cara se volviera violentamente roja, ¿QUE CHUCHAS HABIA SIDO AQUELLO...DESPUES DE TODA ESA ESCENITA DELANTE DE TODOS, RESULTA QUE NUNCA IBA A HABER SUICIDIO? DE VERDAD ESE NO ERA SU DIA.

-Mary: Luka-san -dice entrelazando sus manos- agradezco tu preocupación, pero la verdad es que nunca hubo peligro alguno

-Luka: YO... PERO TE IBAS A LANZAR POR LA VENTANA Y YA PARECIAS LA NIÑA DEL EXORCISTA

-Mary: Luka, un Otaku no se suicida porque tiene que ver anime y si estaba medio cu-cu era porque todavia nadie comentaba sobre el fic anterior, supongo que es normal después de todo... ademas, yo solo quería acariciar a ese gatito que pasaba por allí...es mas...Teto lo vio, ¿verdad que era lindo, Teto?

-Teto:(sonriendo) o si, era la cosita mas bella que e visto...claro, despues de mi -sonreia pensando que habia cometido el peor error de su vida.

Luka no sabia como reaccionar, si feliz porque después de todo solo era una falsa alarma, apenada, por el excelente drama que acababa de hacer, o furiosa, por la evidente equivocación de Teto...¿cual de las 3?

-Luka:-volviéndose al grupo- ¿lo vieron todo?

-Rin: hasta el mas mínimo detalle- mientras sostenía una camara en alto- creo que hasta le haria competencia a clannad.

-Gumi:-siempre tan emotiva- FUE HERMOSO!...-secando una pequeña lagrima.

-Neru:(en shock) raro...y tierno a la vez.

-Kaito: ñe, he visto mejores

-Gakupo: vaya...seras una gran madre... y esposa (no te rindes, ¿verdad Gakupo? ¬.¬)

-Len:(sin palabras)...

Si, definitivamente ya sabia cual de las 3

-Luka(mirada asesina)Teto.

-Teto:(mierda)...dime- dijo, con una sonrisa mas falsa que el "en 5 minutos llego"

-Luka:-inserta voz de malote-corre.

-Teto: no hace falta que lo digas – se da a la fuga, siendo perseguida por una encabronada Luka, tan furiosa, que hasta el mismísimo demonio saldría corriendo.

...RUUUUUUUN, BITCH, RUUUUUUUUUUUN...

...

.

...

.

...

.

...

.

...

patrocinado por: Akita Neru

 _siendo Troll, desde tiempos inmemorables_

 _-_ Mary: humm...¿quien cree que gane?

-Rin: no lo sé... ¿APOSTAMOS?

-Mary: ¿ESTAS LOCA?, ME VAN A VOLAR LA CASA, ¿COMO PUEDES APOSTAR EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE?, ESAS 2 SE VAN A MATAR...

-Rin: el que pierda, hace el almuerzo y la cena con postre incluido de la preferencia del ganador.

-Mary: ¡ENTRALE! VOY POR LUKA

-Len: ¡IGUAL!

-Gumi: YO POR TETO-CHAN

-Rin: POR TETO

-Kaito: NO LO SE...CREO QUE TETO!

-Gakupo: ¡POR LUKA-SAN!-mientras sostenía un cartel que decía " ERES MAS SUKULENTA QUE LA NUTELLA"( exagerado, nadie supera a nutella-sama)

-Neru: YO ME VOY POR LUKA!... Y EL QUE PIERDA, PUES SE JODIO - se pone una gorra y suena un silbato que no se de donde rayos sacó.

-SONIDO DE SILBATO-

Imagínense un Mortal Combat (si con las barritas del 100% y eso)

...

..

.

¡QUE COMIENCE EL DESMADRE, NO JODA!

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

¡ESPERA UN MINUTO!- grita Rin, mientras presurosamente volvia a encender la cámara – YA, AHORA SI, CONTINUEN...

...

ok? ¡QUE COMIENCE EL DESMADRE!...otra vez

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Luka: no ganaras, enana

-Teto: no me subestimes, las quimeras siempre hemos estado muy por encima de los patéticos humanos

-Mary: HEY!

-Luka: ah si, pues te puedo demostrar lo contrario

-Teto: pues pa'que te lo veas, no te creo capaz

-Luka: jujuju...los que hablan de mas, no siempre hacen mucho...

-Teto: vaya, eso es signo de que por lo menos usas la cabeza, no luka-san?

-Luka: humm...tal parece que estas mas altiva...pensé que simplemente saldrias corriendo rogando piedad.

-Teto: pues pensaste mal...si bien soy consciente de mi error, prefiero afrontarlos de frente... no como otra

-Luka: ugh...pagaras por esto maldita loli

-Teto: no te sera fácil, jodida reina del drama

-Neru: ¡COÑO, BASTA DE TANTA CHARLA Y COMIENCEN A DARSE COÑAZO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! QUE TENGO HAMBRE...

...Ready?...GO, QUE DIGO, FIGHT...

 _ **Teto se ha transformado en Quimera...su barra de vida ahora es de...NO ME JODAS, ¿1.000?**_

-Luka: parece que no perdiste tiempo , eh Teto?

-Teto: prefiero terminar rápido con esto y ahorrarte una nueva humillación, deberías estar agradecida.

-Luka: ¡MEJOR AGRADECELO TU CUANDO ESTES MORDIENDO EL POLVO!

 _ **Luka ha usado bola de energia**_

 _ **Teto lo ha esquivado**_

 _ **Luka utiliza ilusión**_

 _ **Teto cae en la trampa ( piensa que se esta ahogando y lucha por mantenerse a flote)**_

 _ **Luka aprovecha la confusión y nuevamente lanza bola de energia rikolina**_

 _ **Logró dar en el blanco, Teto a recibido un daño de 120%**_

 _ **Luka ha utiliza "Super Patada Chuck Norris"**_

 _ **Teto nuevamente logra esquivarlo, pero pierde el equilibrio por la fuerza del impacto**_

 _ **Luka utiliza Telequinesis, elevando a Teto en el aire**_

 _ **Teto no puede moverse**_

 _ **Luka impacta a teto contra la pared, y nuevamente la eleva en el aire, dejándola caer repetidas veces contra el pavimento**_

 _ **Luka ha bloqueado Telequinesis**_

 _ **Teto ha recibido un daño de 590%**_

-Teto:( en el suelo)¿eso es todo lo que tienes?-escupe un poco de sangre- esto para mi a penas es una caricia

 _-L_ uka: sigue hablando, bastarda, y quedaras peor

-Teto: NO, ¡SI PUEDO EVITARLO!

 _ **Teto a usado regeneracion... su nivel de daño a disminuido un 150%**_

-Luka: pobre, ¿eso es todo lo que puedes alcanzar?

-Teto: pues sera suficiente para derrotar a una inecta como tu

 _ **Teto ha usado bola de fuego**_

 _ **Luka lo ha esquivado**_

 _ **Teto utiliza invocación**_

en otro mundo

...

...

...

...

-Goku: ¡MAS COMIDA POR FAVOR!

-Mesero: eh, si...en un minuto-corre a la cocina- MAS PARA LA MESA 6

-Cocinero1: mierda, y hoy que queria salir temprano

-Cocinero2: ¿por que?, acaso es una familia entera?

-Cocinero1: ojala fuera eso, pero es algo mucho peor.

Se oye la campana del restaurant

-Naruto: LLEGO POR QUIEN ROGABAN BITCHES ¿COMO ESTA LA VAINA?

-Cocinero1: NO ME JODAS, ¿OTRO?

-Luffi: Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE MI

-Cocinero1: A LA MIERDA, MEJOR SOY ACTOR PORNO

Teto logra hacer contacto con Goku, trayendolo al mundo vocaloid...o eso creo...ni si quiera se en que año estamos

-Mary: AL CARAJO LA LOGICA, GOKU VINO A VISITARNOS

-Goku: que mierd...¿ en donde estoy?

-Teto: en una casa pegada al piso

-Goku: ¿y que hago aqui?

-Teto: nada, solo partirle la madre a esa pendeja, y cuando lo hagas regresarte por donde viniste

-Goku: hum, niña, yo no puedo hacer eso

-Teto: no te estaba preguntando

-Goku: lo lamento, pero según mi ética, no puedo hacerle daño a una da-

-Teto: ES FREEZER DISFRASADO DE MUJER Y AMENAZA CON DESAPARECER LA COMIDA DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA

-Goku: HABERLO DICHO ANTES

 _ **Goku ha usado Kame Hame Ha**_

 _ **Luka, como la macha que es, utiliza movimiento especial... "ESCUDO NOKIA"...**_

 _ **resultado: ya valimos (explosión super chingona )**_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Rin: ugh...¿que paso?- en una nube de polvo- no puedo ver nada

-Kaito: MIS OJOS, ME ARDEN LOS OJOS

-Len: SOLO CIERRALOS MAMON

-Mary: coño, sabia que esto no seria bueno

-Gakupo: SANTOS CIELOS... LUKA, LUKA ESTAS BIEN?

La nube de polvo comenzó a disiparse, revelando a una Luka inconsciente que se hallaba debajo de una runa de escombros, por suerte, solo eran algunas tablas sueltas de madera que habían caído del techo, atrapándola durante la explosión. Del otro extremo se encontraba Teto, quien aun aturdida, todavía podía mantenerse de pie, mientras su mente, asimilaba lo que había ocurrido a tan solo unos momentos del gran impacto.

 _ **Teto ha quedado con un 250% de poder**_

 _ **Luka, tan solo logró sobrevivir con un 15%**_

 _ **sin embargo, Luka quedo fuera de combate.**_

 _ **Teto es la ganadora**_

-Gakupo: LUKA- corre hacia ella mientras la alzaba en brazos – Luka, respondeme, ¿estas bien?

-Luka: ugh...mi cabeza ¿que paso?

-Gakupo: que hubo una explosión, eso paso

-Luka: ugh...¿como esta Teto?

-Gumi: vivita y coleando

-Luka:...no puede ser... yo...mi orgullo...debo acabar con ella

-Gakupo: no, no puedes.

-Luka: -bajandose de Gakupo- claro que si bastardo, no perderé contra esa enana

-Gakupo: Luka, a penas puedes mantenerte de pie...terminara enviándote al hospital si continúan peleando

-Luka: NO, SOY MEGURINE LUKA Y YO NUNCA PIERDO

-Gakupo: pues te jodes- dice tomándola con fuerza y cargándola como un saco- no dejare que salgas aun mas lastimada de lo que estas

-Luka: GAKUPO, TU NO ME MANDAS, BAJAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ

-Gakupo: ño

-Luka: GAKUPO

-Gakupo: ño

-Luka: !SI NO ME BAJAS AHORA MISMO, SERA MEJOR QUE VAYAS HACIENDO TU TESTAMENTO!

...

...

...

...

...

-Gakupo: ño

-Luka: coño, que pedo contigo

-Gakupo: nadie puede culpar al amor

-Luka: UGH...idiota

...

...

-Len: bien, a la final termino ganando teto

-Rin: SIIIIII, VIVA TETO CARAJO

-Gumi y Kaito: YA GANAMOS, YA GANAMOS, YA GANAMOS...

-Teto:(con unos lentes swang) GANE, MADAFAKAS (exito)

-Mary: ugh...condenada suerte...no gane y de ñapa tengo que reconstruir la casa, que por su culpa quedó como quedó...puta loli

-Teto: tu envidia me fortalece, perra

 _ **VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NO ME LA CALO MARICA~**_

 _ **-**_ Mary: ¿A TI QUIEN COÑO TE DIJO QUE HABLARAS ?

 _ **Uy que delicada...**_

 _ **-**_ Neru: ...

-Mary: Neru?

-Neru: ...

-Mary: Neru?, Neeeruuuu?~

-Neru: ...

-Mary: NERU, COÑO REACCIONA- le da una bofetada

-Neru: ¡QUE MIERDA ES LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR!?

-Teto: ¿que no es obvio?, gane yo pendeja

-Neru: ESO SIGNIFICA...

-Teto: que perdiste

-Neru: ...

-Neru: ¡NO ME JODAS, YO SOY AKITA NERU, Y AKITA NERU NUNCA PIERDE... LUKA, DERROTA A ESA PENDEJA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-Luka: Neru, agradezco tu apoyo moral, pero ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto

-Neru: NO

-Luka: odio admitirlo, pero es definitivo Neru...perdí

-Neru: NO

-Luka: Neru-chan, aceptalo

-Neru: ¡NO LO ACEPTARE CARAJO, ¿SABES POR QUE?, PORQUE SERE YO QUIEN LA HAGA TRAGAR TIERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 _ **Neru entra en combate**_

 _ **Neru utiliza transformación... ¡A HUEVO, SUPER SAYAYIN LEVEL 3!**_

 _ **-**_ Luka: ¿QUE ES ESO?

-Rin: NO MANCHES- volviendo a prender la cámara- ESTO TENDRA MAS VISITAS QUE QUIEN SABE QUE

-Gumi: ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

-Teto: ¿QUE FUCKING COSA ES ESO?

-Nerusupersayayin: TU PEOR PESADILLA TETO, TU PEOR PESADILLA

-Teto: ¡NERU-CHAN, YA BASTA, YO FUI LA QUE GANE, RINDETE!

-Nerusupersayayin: PREPARE YOUR ANUS, TETO

-Teto: NO SERIAS CAPAZ

-Nerusupersayayin: KAME

-Teto:(aterrada) NERU!

-Nerusupersayayin: HAME

-Teto: ¡NERU, NO LO HAGAS!

-Nerusupersayayin: ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

¿QUE PASO?

¿NERU UNA SAYAYIN?

¿TETO PERDIO LA VIRGINIDAD?

¿EL COCINERO SERA ACTOR PORNO?

¿JUSTIN DEJARA DE SER TAN GAY?

¿POR QUE ESCRIBO FICS TAN MALOS?

¿A USTEDES LES GUSTA?

¿POR QUE ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO?

¿POR QUE LO SIGO HACIENDO?

ESTO Y MAS LOCURAS

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

ESPERENLO OWO

gracias por su apoyo

los quelo


End file.
